1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for dynamic protection of one or more deployed copies of a master operating system image.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern data centers, system administrators often maintain a collection of master operating system (OS) images that are reserved for deployment unto new systems as these systems become operational. A master OS image is a boot device image that includes a representation of a computer program and its related data such as a kernel, file system, and libraries at a particular given point in time. Master OS images or “Golden” master OS images imply a degree of trust and stability based on prior quality assessments performed against them. After creating a master OS image, threats may arise that challenge the integrity of the configuration of the master OS image.